Mafuyu Sato
Mafuyu Sato (佐藤 真冬 Satō Mafuyu) is from the same school as Uenoyama. He also has an impressive singing voice. Ever since he asked Uenoyama to fix his guitar, he's become emotionally attatched to Uenoyama. "It was a chance for me to fix the guitar, so I became attached to the summer." Mafuyu owns about 5 Pom's, including a nine-month-old Pomeranian named Kedama. Appearance He has pink tinged hair that is long enough to be over parts of his face. His eyes are visible and for clothing Mafuyu wears a cardigan over a buttoned, collared white shirt and dark trousers tucked into a pair of boots. Personality Mafuya is a quiet, introvert and reserved. He has a difficult time expressing himself and interacting with other people. He is very diligent when it comes to his band. Mafuyu shows that he is very straightforward in his style of speech and tends to take certain things literally.Episode 1 Story Holding a guitar Mafuyu stares upwards, he has the same dream repeatedly. At school, Mafuyu lies sleeping at the top of a stairway, waking to make eye contact with Ritsuka and wonders who he was again. Moving over, Mafuyu motions for him to sit and immediately moves closer to him hearing him raise fixing his rusted guitar stings. Mafuyu asks if they can be fixed, specifically if Ritsuka can fix this, at this moment. He lowers his head in disappointment when Ritsuka hints right now is not feasible. When Ritsuka does help repair them, Mafuyu wordlessly claps, before wondering what he has not done yet. Mafuyu reacts to hearing Ritsuka test the guitar by playing it, then promptly grabs Ritsuka’s jacket and asks him to please teach him how to play like that. Mafuyu is remembered by Ritsuka as he recalls him asking if his guitar can be fixed. He has returned to his staircase and sits upright snoozing. Mafuyu has his hair ruffled by Ritsuka and he awakens, and appears very pleased to see him as he says his name. Bowing his head and thanking Ritsuka for yesterday, Mafuyu offers payment for the strings, and to teach him guitar. The offer rejected, Mafuyu has a backup by saying he can have some bread. Hearing that Ritsuka has not taught someone the guitar before, Mafuyu asks what is a band when that it is suggested that he join one. Mafuyu’s continued silence in response to Ritsuka’s outrage that he is unaware of what a band is results in Mafuyu being brought to meet Ritsuka’s band. Arriving at the studio, Mafuyu is hiding behind Ritsuka as he explains to Akihiko why he was brought along. He trembles in surprise as Haruki arrives and tapped by Ritsuka, he bows to them both saying it is nice to meet them. Sharing his name, he says he is here to watch and learn. Relationships Ritsuka Uenoyama He asks Ritsuka to help him learn how to play the guitar. He admires and joins Ritsuka in a band with Akihiko and Haruki. Ritsuka may be Mafuya's new potential boyfriend, as he was shown to care a lot about Mafuya and even going as far as giving Mafuya a kiss for his efforts. Akihiko Kaji Haruki Nakayama Yuki Yoshida Ever since Yuki and Mafuyu met as childhood friends and both started filling up lacking parts in each other as well as developing feelings for each other. In middle school, Yuki and Mafuyu were classmates. Despite Yuki's dominant and moody person and Mafuyu's introvert person, they got along very well. When they both entered high school, they both started playing music. Ugetsu Murata Hiiragi Kashima Kedama Mafuyu seems to care a lot about Kedama, since mother got him for his birthday. Etymology From Japanese 冬 (fuyu, yu) meaning "winter" combined with 真 (ma) meaning "true, reality" which translates to midwinter.https://www.behindthename.com/name/mafuyu/submitted Trivia * Mafuyu is the first character seen in the Given manga. References Category:Characters Category:Main